The invention relates generally to keyboards for computer systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to keyboards for use in computer systems executing medical software application programs.
As computer processing capability and user-interface technology has improved, computer systems have been employed in ever more applications. In the medical field, for example, physicians now routinely use computers (e.g., workstations, personal computers and personal digital assistants) to display and analyze medical data.
Conventional image-based medical systems include an imaging device coupled to one or more workstations and one or more server computer systems through a computer network. In practice, the workstations execute medical software application programs that permit the user to display, navigate and manipulate medical images generated by the imaging device. Illustrative imaging devices include Computed Tomography (CT), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), ultrasound and X-ray scanners. During evaluation, acquired images are displayed on the workstation's display and manipulated via input devices such as, for example, a keyboard and/or a pointer device.
Typical medical software applications (e.g., radiographic and cardiology software applications) include large numbers of functions a physician may use to display, manipulate and evaluate acquired images. These functions typically provide for not only the adjustment and analysis of the images themselves, but also navigation through the images, sorting of images, grouping of images, access to associated patient information and various dictation functions.
Referring to FIG. 1, current medical software application programs use standard keyboards such as keyboard 100 for user input. Such keyboards force the user/interpreter to either memorize special functions associated with one or more keys, write down the functions associated with specified keys on strips of paper and place them adjacent to the keys, repeatedly reference a key-code sheet or “hunt-and-peck” until the correct function is performed. It is typical, for example, that function keys 105 (F1 through F15) as well as other key groups (e.g., key groups 110 through 135) are programmatically assigned functions by the medical software application (either by default or by user action). The large number of functions and keys make it difficult for a physician to effectively use the medical software application. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a keyboard that simplifies a user's task of using medical software applications.